Orlak
| end of reign = | predecessor = Thorndaer of the Golden Helm | successor = Gen Soleilon / The Night Kings | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Orlak, called the Night King, was a powerful vampire who once ruled the city of Westgate in the 3 and 2 centuries before Dale Reckoning. History Orlak was born in the Year of Chilled Marrow, −343 DR and became a vampire in the Year of Vampiric Glee, −317 DR. In the Year of Foul Awakenings, −286 DR, the warrior known as Orlak led a small but elite mercenary army out of Westgate's catacombs. Over the course of a single night, they overwhelmed the young city's defenders and massacred King Thorndaer of the Golden Helm and his whole family. By morning, Orlak had seized power over Westgate as its new king. His rule was known as a reign of terror. Early in his reign, Orlak took a large chunk of bone from the skeleton of the topaz dragon Kisonraathiisar, who'd ruled the land in times past, and from it carved a special chalice. With unholy incantations of necromancy, Orlak enchanted this as the Argraal of Orlak. He also crafted the Flying Fangs of the Night King. Orlak reigned for over a century until, in the Year of Blooded Sunsets, −137 DR, a company of adventuring Lathander-worshiping paladins from the Vilhon Reach led by Dawnknight Gen Soleilon destroyed the master vampire and put an end to his reign. Soleilon was crowned the next king. Legacy Although their master was slain, Orlak's vampire minions survived and escaped into the catacombs beneath the city. They chose a new Night King from among their number to reign over them and the city's underworld. The line of Night Kings continued into the 14 century DR. Finally, in the Year of the Bloodbird, 1346 DR, the then-current Night King turned one of the stasis clones of Manshoon into a servitor vampire. Finally, in the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR, when released from stasis, the vampire clone ambushed and slew the next Night King. Not stopping at becoming the new Night King, he went so far as to rename himself Orlak II. Items Two unique magical treasures created and used by Orlak were the Argraal of Orlak, a bloody chalice, and the Flying Fangs of the Night King, a twin-bladed dagger. The two items worked in tandem to feed the vampire and bolster his power. These became the regalia claimed by the later Night Kings. Some of Orlak's personality lingered in the dagger. Description Orlak was never seen without a porcelain mask with a black-and-white hatched pattern that concealed all of face but his eyes. Activities Throughout his reign, the Night King was never sighted during the day, instead holding court only after sunset. This, and his unnatural lifespan, led many citizens to—correctly—suspect Orlak of being a vampire. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Master vampires Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of Westgate Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants